Canopus Reach Sirius - (Haehyuk) BAB 2
by KageMizukii
Summary: Haehyuk, yaoi, Saat Donghae sang Canopus berusaha meraih Eunhyuk si Sirius bintang paling terang.


Title : "CANOPUS REACH SIRIUS"

Author : KageMizukii™

Cast (s) : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae.

Supporting Cast (s) : Kim Junsu, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin, etc.

Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life, Angst, Unrequited Love, Yaoi.

Rate : PG - 15

Type : Chapter

Summary : 'Kamu adalah apa yang selalu aku tulis dalam cerita. Dan aku adalah apa yang tidak pernah kamu baca.' - Canopus

P.S : This Fanfiction is Mine. No COPAS, No Plagiarism, No Remake Without Permission.  
Saya menulis apa yang ingin saya tulis, bukan apa yang ingin kalian baca. #KageMizukii  
Silahkan tinggalkan komentar...

Foreword : Hollaaaa ~~~ ihh, Saya minta maaf ini memang lama T-T dan mungkin akan mengecewakan kalian, Jadi jangan berharap banyak. Dipublish lewat FB dulu karna males ke FFn, padahal awalnya pengen ramein acc ffn saya T-T  
Ini tanpa editing, maafkan keeksisan Miss Typos T-T

ENJOYED

"Sebuah kesalahan menciptakan alur cerita yang tidak semestinya. Tapi aku menerimanya. Aku mencintaimu, seseorang yang tidak berani jujur padaku." - Secret Teller  
(Quotes nyasar siapa nih? -.-)

..Canopus tidak memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat dengan bumi, namun dia bisa menjadi bintang paling terang dari rasinya..

..Canopus tidak lebih terang dari Sirius, namun dia masih bisa terlihat bersamaan dengan Sirius dalam waktu yang sama..

..Canopus jarang dipelajari karena merupakan bintang yang jarang tampak, namun sebenarnya itulah letak keistimewaannya..

= Canopus Reach Sirius =

SM International High School

Lee Hyukjae sedang menyedot susu strowberry dari kotaknya dengan antusias, Junsu yang duduk didepannya hanya mampu berdoa agar lebih sabar menunggu kelambanan sahabatnya.

"Hyukkie..." Junsu menggoyangkan sedikit lengan Hyukjae. Mereka sedang menikmati jam istirahat dikantin sekolah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan penasaran seperti murid-murid lainnya eoh? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku hanya bertemu dengan penyelamat Choco itu sekali dan kami sama sekali belum kenal atau apapun itu!" Hyukjae mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan.

Sejak tadi ia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Junsu yang tidak berhenti bertanya. Ini hari pertamanya disekolah ini, namun begitu banyak hal yang membuatnya kesal.

Tidak hanya Junsu, tapi juga murid-murid lain sudah sempat menghadang langkahnya tadi saat menuju kantin. Tidak lain adalah menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang Lee Donghae, si penyelamat Choco. 'Bagaimana bisa kau sudah kenal dengan Donghae?' 'Apa hubungan kalian?' 'Hey kau tidak bermaksud lebih akrap dengan pangeran kami bukan?! Jangan macam-macam ya!' 'Murid baru! Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Donghae?' 'Kalian tidak bersaudarakan? Pasti tidak kan?'

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya saat otaknya memutar ulang berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sempat terlontar untuknya. Memangnya si penyelamat Choco itu artis ? ck, Syukurlah ada berkotak-kotak susu strowberry sang moodbosternya.

"Akukan hanya penasaran, tapi baguslah. Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, dia itu benar-benar master es. Tak ada yang bisa akrap dengannya." Junsu bergidik sendiri setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Master es?" Hyukjae tidak mengerti dan menatap Junsu dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

"Iya, maksudnya dingin! sangat dingiiinnn...brrrr ~~" Hyukjae berdesis melihat aksi Junsu yang berlebihan. Junsu bahkan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seolah ia benar-benar kedinginnan.

"Tapi setahuku dia baik. Dia bahkan membantuku menyelamatkan Choco." Hyukjae membenarkan ucapnya sendiri, ia teringat saat Donghae membantunya malam itu.

"Kalau itu mana aku tahu...Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan ia baik, entahlah!" Junsu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Hyukjae ikut melakukannya dan kembali sibuk dengan susu strowberry-nya.

***

Donghae mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya diatas meja dengan pelan. Ini sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu diruang guru wali kelasnya. Ia mendapat panggilan tapi justru wali kelasnya itu tidak ada di ruangannya.

CKLEK

Donghae hendak berdiri dari duduknya, namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya cepat mengurungkan niat untuk pergi.

"Eoh, kau sudah disini.. Baguslah, aku akan mulai pembicaraan." Guru laki-laki yang tidak lagi muda itu mulai duduk dikursinya, berhadapan dengan Donghae.

Donghae menatap datar kearah belakang kursi guru, tepatnya pada pemuda yang berdiri canggung disana. Ia ingin tahu mengapa murid baru itu juga ikut keruangan ini.

"Hey...apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat duduklah disampingnya." Guru Park berbicara santai dan memerintahkan Hyukjae untuk duduk. Sebenarnya ia sempat lupa jika tadi ia datang bersama murid barunya.

Dengan sopan Hyukjae mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju kursi disamping Donghae. Ia sedikit kaku dan canggung, dalam pikirannya terus terngiang ucapan Junsu tentang sosok disampingnya kini.

"Ehem! Jadi kalian berdua, dengarkan ucapanku yaa.." Guru Park berdeham sebelum menuturkan tujuannya. Donghae menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, seolah ia bosan. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ujian semester akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat, murid yang baru saja pindah pasti tertinggal banyak materi. Karna itu aku mengumpulkan kalian disini, mulai besok aku minta padamu Donghae untuk memberi pelajaran yang sudah lewat pada Hyukjae, bantu dia agar bisa menyusul materi sekolah ini." Donghae menatap guru Park tak percaya, Hyukjae hanya mampu membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku songsaengnim?" Ucap Donghae cepat, membuat Guru Park mendelik tidak suka.

"Kau lupa?! Hanya kau yang mampu menguasai semua materi, jadi jangan berusaha menolaknya!" Guru Park berbicara intens pada Donghae dengan mata lebarnya yang ia lebarkan.

"Bukankah ada ketua kelas?" Donghae menyangkal lagi. Memang dirinya selalu juara pertama, tapi Kyuhyun juga tak kalah rajin darinya.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia tahu ini bukan kabar baik untuk Donghae, dilihat dari caranya memprotes sepertinya Donghae enggan berbagi ilmu padanya. Ia berpikir untuk menghentikan guru Park, jujur ia tidak bisa jika harus belajar pada orang yang tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Emh..mi-mian songsaengnim, a-a.." Hyukjae memotong ucapan guru Park yang hendak mengomel lagi, tapi kini ia sendiri kesusahan menyusun kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?! Kau ingin menolaknya juga?!" Guru Park berucap dengan nada keras, ia mulai marah sepertinya.

Hyukjae semakin gugup. "I-Itu... Saya sepertinya bisa mempelajari materi yang tertinggal sendiri, Jadi...Tidak perlu men-"

"STOP! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi sekarang! Ini sebuah keputusan yang mutlak, jadi jangan berbagi argumen kalian! Sebagai wali kelas aku tidak ingin peringkat nilai dikelasku turun, itu akan memalukan. Jadi turuti saja perintah ini. Kalian mengerti? Sekarang keluarlah dari ruanganku!" Guru Park berbicara hingga berbusa-busa. Ia tidak ingin mendapat kesan jelek dari kepala sekolah.

Donghae dan Hyukjae pun hanya bisa pasrah. Hyukjae merasakan atmosfer yang sangat tidak nyaman saat mereka berjalan dilorong yang sama menuju kelas mereka. 'Bagaimana ini?Tidak seharusnya dia marah padaku bukan? Ini juga bukan keinginanku...' Hyukjae membatin.

Hyukjae berjalan sangat pelan dibelakang Donghae. Ia tidak ingin berjalan berdampingan, itu pasti akan menambah kesan kaku. 'Benar kata Junsu, dia benar-benar dingin. Brrrr ~ ini bukanlah gayaku sama sekali, ugh!'

"Kau! Datanglah kerumahku esok sore jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah dari Park songsaengnim. Aku tidak peduli, terserah kau memulai dari pelajaran dan bab apa."

Hyukjae membeku. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Donghae berhenti melangkah dan berbalik kearahnya. Hyukjae terbengong karna begitu terkejut.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" Donghae kembali bersuara saat melihat wajah bodoh Hyukjae didepannya yang membatu. 'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Aneh...'

"Eoh? Eo-Eoh! Baiklah, aku tahu. Maaf membuatmu menja-"

"Jangan khawatir! Pikirkan saja untuk datang kerumahku dengan tidak tersesat." Donghae berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai. Samar-samar satu tarikan keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ne! Ne? Y-Ya! Kau belum memberitahu alamat rumahmu! Hey!" Hyukjae merasa dibodohi sekarang. Ia berlari kecil menyusul langkah Donghae, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Donghae peduli akan teriakkan dan protesnya untuk memberikan alamat.

'Lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Apa Junsu tahu? Ck, menyebalkan ternyata...Orang seperti apa dia?! Aneh, Dingin, Lalu...yang membantuku kala itu, Kenapa ada banyak sisi yang berbeda dalam kepribadiannya? Huh! Entahlah!'

CETEK

Hyukjae memarkirkan sepedanya didepan kedai, lalu ia berlarian masuk. "Aku pulaaaang!"

Suaranya begitu nyaring hingga neneknya protes. "Kau ini makan apa saja? Bagaimana bisa suaramu begitu nyaring seperti yeoja!"

Hyukjae mendengus mendengar komentar sang nenek. "Akukan memang orang yang punya semangat tinggi, hehehe.." Ucap Hyukjae terkekeh lebar.

Ia mendapat gosokkan manis dirambutnya. "Halmeoni...rambutku berantakan nanti, aihh! Eoh, mana Choco? Apa dia baik-baik saja seharian ini? Ahh ~ Aku sudah sangat rindu padanya."

"Dia dikamarmu, seharian tidak menyentuh makanannya. Mungkin karna tak ada dirimu." Hyukjae melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aigo ~ Benarkah? Chocooo..." Neneknya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang berwajah khawatir berlari memasukki rumah dengan terus memangil nama anjing kesayangannya.

"Choco? Annyeong ^^ Kau merindukanku eum? Kudengar kau tidak mau makan? Hey ~~ Jangan macam-macam ya!" Hyukjae mengangkat anjing berbulu coklat itu dengan mudah. Dengan sayang ia memeluk dan mencium Choco tanpa risih.

Anjing yang ia miliki memang bertubuh mungil, tapi umur anjing itu tidak lagi muda. Hanya saja memang wajahnya sangat menggemaskan hingga tampak seperti anjing yang awet muda.

"Makan. Ayo makan Choco ~ " Hyukjae menyodorkan beberapa makanan anjing ditangannya, namun Choco hanya diam saja.  
"Kau kenapa? Aku sudah disini sekarang, jadi ayo makan...Makan!"

Hyukjae sedikit kesal karna Choco mengabaikannya. Ia memaksa makanan itu agar masuk kemulut Choco. "Guk! Guk!"

Makanan itu dimuntahkan dan Choco menggonggong beberapa kali. Hyukjae mengkerutkan keningnya heran, ini tidak seperti biasanya. "Choco kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa eum? Apa rasanya tidak enak? Atau kau ingin makan Jajangmyeon buatan halmeoni?" Hyukjae segera memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan konyolnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku akan mandi dulu..Tubuhku capek, kau disini saja!" Hyukjae meninggalkan anjingnya didalam kamar dan ia keluar menuju kamar mandi, tak lupa sebelumnya membawa handuk.

Guyuran air yang keluar dari shower membuatnya terpejam menikmati sensasi segar. Beberapa hal memasukki pikirannya, termasuk cara untuk mendapatkan alamat rumah Donghae.

"Haishh, Menyusahkan saja!"

Suara pekikkan keluar dari mulutnya, dengan gerak tangannya yang meremas rambut basahnya, sebagai bukti bahwa ia kesal.

Beberapa menit dikamar mandi, Hyukjae akhirnya keluar. Saat melewati ruang tengah, ia bisa melihat neneknya sedang menyiapkan makanan. "Ganti baju dan ayo makan."

"Ne..." Hyukjae tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar miliknya. Namun matanya melebar tiba-tiba, segera ia mendekat dan memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"HALMEONI..! CHOCO!"

Hyukjae berucap panik dan mendekati tubuh anjing lucunya itu yang berbaring pingsan dengan muntahan busa dimoncongnya. "CHOCO! Ireonaaa! Choco...hiks, kau kenapa?!"

Tanpa menunggu lama pun airmata sudah mengalir deras dipipinya. Bagi Hyukjae, Choco adalah segalanya. Choco adalah belahan jiwanya, princess-nya yang terus menemaninya dari ia kecil. Mereka seperti tumbuh bersama-sama.

"Hyukkie ada apa? Oh aigo!" Nenek Hyukjae segera datang kekamar dan segera menutup mulutnya karna terkejut. Hyukjae terus menangis karna panik. "Bagaimana ini halmeoni? hiks..Choco..."

"Tenanglah, cepat bawa kerumah sakit!" Neneknya berucap lebih tegar meski dia juga khawatir, Choco sudah seperti keluarga dalam rumah mereka.

***

Donghae duduk termenung dikursi belajarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak melamun, ia hanya sedang memandangi bingkai foto diatas meja belajarnya.

"Bogoshipda, Jinhae-ah..." Bisik Donghae halus.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap dan mengelus perlahan wajah yang tampak dibingkai foto itu. Foto dua anak kecil pria, yang satunya tampak lebih muda dan memangku seekor anak anjing diatas pangkuannya. Mereka tersenyum lebar dengan menenggelamkan kedua mata mereka menjadi segaris melengkung, tampak sangat lucu dan manis.

Donghae tersenyum samar, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaan hatinya saat ini. Namun dari sorot matanya tampak begitu sendu dan dingin.

'Dia mirip denganmu.'

CKLEK

Donghae segera melepaskan bingkai foto yang tadi digenggamnya. Ia kini berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Ayo makan malam." Ibunya datang dengan suara lembut, jemari tangannya menyentuh bahu Donghae pelan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Protes Donghae dengan kasar. Ibunya menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, Eomma tak akan menyentuhmu. Tapi sekarang ayo makan. Eomma tak ingin makan sendiri, Appa-mu belum pulang."

Donghae berdesis, ia ingin sekali tertawa mendengar ucapan ibunya. Namun tubuhnya menunjukkan hal berbeda, ia kini berdiri. Lalu tanpa menatap ibunya ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Anak itu...Bagaimana aku bisa merubahnya menjadi seperti dulu, hhh." Ibu Donghae menatap miris pada pintu yang ditutup dengan suara keras. Donghae benar-benar melampaui batas.

Tanpa diduga, Saat ibunya menyusul ternyata Donghae sudah terduduk diruang makan. Tidak bisa dicegah, kini ibunya tersenyum lega. Ia tampak bersemangat menghampiri Donghae.

"Ayo mulai makan, Eomma masakkan sub kesukaanmu." Ibu Donghae menyodorkan semangkuk sub yang ia maksud. Donghae menatap lama mangkuk itu, namun akhirnya ia menyentuh dan memakan isinya.

Lama ibu Donghae mengamati gerak-gerik anak tampannya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan bersama dimeja yang sama seperti ini. Tapi kenapa harus disaat tak ada suaminya disini? Apa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa disatukan?

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Perempuan cantik yang tidak lagi muda itu tampak sangat bahagia, ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat Donghae menyendokkan makanan.

"Hmm." Bahkan hanya gumaman yang Donghae lontarkan, tapi Ibunya tampak sudah puas.

"Eomma.."

"Ne?"

"Jangan hanya menatapku, makanlah juga." Hampir saja Ibu Donghae ingin memekik senang saat sadar apa yang baru ia dengar. 'Apa aku bermimpi? Ya Tuhan...terimakasih.'

"Eo-Eoh, Baiklah. Eomma akan makan." Ia menjawab dengan sedikit gugup karna senang. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae ucapkan hal remeh seperti tadi, meskipun itu hal remeh, tapi itu sangat berharga.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Donghae berdiri dan menatap datar Ibunya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia pergi dan kembali kekamarnya.

"Hiks..Donghae...Eomma senang sekali sayang, terimakasih kau mau memakan masakan Eomma..." Ibu Donghae segera menyeka airmata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia terlampau bahagia, hingga tak terasa menjadi haru.

Choco, anjing bermata bulat dan berbulu coklat itu terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit hewan. Beberapa alat membantunya tetap bernafas. Hyukjae dengan sabar berada disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya dengan airmata yang tak berhenti meleleh.

"Choco...hiks.."

'Anjing ini sudah tua untuk umur anjing yang satu spesies dengannya. Meski tidak ada penyakit yang parah, namun umurnya tidaklah lama lagi mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang rentan. Ada masalah dipencernaannya. Makanannya harus lebih dikontrol, untuk saat ini itu saja. Setelah sadar Choco sudah boleh pulang.'

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut dokter terus terngiang dipendengaran Hyukjae. Ia tidak bisa berpikiran positif sekarang, ia sangat takut kehilangan Choco-nya. Mereka sudah bersama-sama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, sangat menyesakkan mendengar apa yang dokter tadi katakan.

"Choco...kau harus kuat dan sehat. Hiks...Kita harus terus bersama, Choco berjanjilah...ne? Kau akan baik-baik saja."  
Hyukjae sedikit tersenyum diakhir ucapannya. Ia terus bermonolog sejak tadi.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap halus bulu-bulu panjang yang membalut anjingnya. Ia teringat pertama kali bertemu dengan Choco-nya, itu adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan usianya saat itu masih tujuh tahun.

Seseorang menghadiahkannya, dan Hyukjae harus membayarnya dengan sebatang cokelat miliknya, karna itulah ia memberi anjing cantiknya itu Choco. Yaitu nama pendek dari chocolate.

"Aku merindukan orang itu...Jika bukan karna dia kita mungkin tak akan bertemu, benarkan? Choco-ya...Cepatlah sadar. Kita harus membeli banyak cokelat agar kau tak lagi sakit, kau suka cokelat bukan? kkk.." Komentar Hyukjae dengan terkekeh kecil, mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas ranjang, bersebelahan dengan Choco. Ia menatap lama mata Choco yang terpejam, lalu ia ikut terpejam juga setelahnya.

"Jaljayo ~ "

***

Udara pagi ini sangat dingin, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Sebaliknya, justru matahari sudah bersinar diufuk timur.

Sekolah berstandar internasional yang cukup bergengsi ini tampak masih sepi, hanya beberapa haksaeng yang baru saja datang. Salah satunya adalah Kim Junsu, Ia tampak bersemangat sekali pagi ini. Dengan setelan kaos olahraga dan juga headphone yang bertengger dikepalanya. Tak jarang ia juga melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh mengikuti irama lagu yang ia dengarkan.

"Ommo! Siapa itu..." Junsu terkejut sekali saat melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang lewat didepannya, namun langsung hilang. "Aneh...apa jangan-jangan..." Junsu tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ia berbalik, hendak mengurungkan niat lewat lorong yang sepi ini. Namun,

"AAAAAAAA! Eok! Hyuuk...kau?! issh,"

Tersangka yang ada tadi ada dibalik punggung Junsu pun hanya mengedip-kedipkan matanya tak mengerti. "Kau kenapa berteriak?"

"Kau kenapa berdiri dibelakangku?! Aku terkejut, huhf...syukurlah, ternyata bukan." Junsu mengelus dadanya beberapa kali dengan hembusan nafas yang kasar. Entah apa yang ia syukurkan.

"Bukan apa? Memangnya ada apa?" Hyukjae menyahut penasaran. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ya ampun Hyukiee...kenapa dengan matamu? Kau menangis? Matamu hitam dan bengkak, ishh ~ "

Junsu bergidik melihat tampilan sahabatnya lebih jelas, ternyata begitu mengerikan pikirnya. Hyukjae memiliki lingkar hitam dimatanya yang juga bengkak.

"Aku memang menangis sepanjang malam, aku sangat lelah dan ngantuk sekarang." Jawab Hyukjae santai. Ia mulai berjalan kedepan, Junsu mengikutikan dengan sedikit ragu.

"Memang apa yang sudah terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ujar Junsu khawatir.

"Aku baik." Sahut Hyukjae, "Tapi Choco...dia sakit dan jatuh pingsan, aku menunggunya sepanjang malam dengan menangis. Karna itu mataku seperti ini." Lanjut Hyukjae.

Junsu menatap iba, ia juga mengenal Choco karna dulu ia sering bermain kerumah Hyukjae. "Sekarang bagaimana?Apa dia masih pingsan?"

"Tidak, Dia sudah sadar. Pagi-pagi tadi aku membawanya pulang dari rumah sakit, sekarang ia beristirahat dirumah dengan halmeoni." Jelas Hyukjae. Sorot matanya tidak berbohong, ia sangat sedih. Pasti berat meninggalkan Choco untuk kesekolah disaat seperti sekarang.

"Syukurlah...Choco itu kuat sepertimu, aku yakin dia akan kembali sehat seperti dulu." Hibur Junsu dan menepuk pundak Hyukjae.

"Eumm, semoga saja." Hyukjae tersenyum, ia benar-benar berharap doa Junsu itu juga dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Saat Hyukjae dan Junsu sampai dikelas, ruangan masih kosong dan sepi. Hyukjae sempat melirik bangku paling pojok dan paling belakang. Ia teringat jika harus mendapatkan alamat rumah pemilik bangku itu sebelum sore nanti.

'Ini merepotkan. Apa aku tanyakan Junsu saja?'

Hyukjae segera duduk dikursinya, ia merilik kearah Junsu yang duduk disebelahnya. 'Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Junsu pasti akan curiga aku bertanya tentang ini, tapi...aishh! Kenapa juga Park songsaengnim hanya memberitahukan hal ini pada kami berdua, kan sekarang aku kesulitan.'

"Junsu...Emh, apa kau tau...tau.." Hyukjae sangat ragu mengatakannya.

"Tau apa? Kenapa dengan nada bicaramu?" Junsu melihat aneh kearah Hyukjae. "Apa kau pernah datang kerumah.. rumah.. maksudku, teman-teman dikelas kita ini. Apa kau pernah..emh tau..rumah mereka?" Hyukjae merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia yakin Junsu akan curiga dengan gelagat anehnya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak datang ke semua rumah mereka, kami tidak begitu dekat. Hanya beberapa yang kuketahui, lagi pula kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

Glek

"Ahh..tidak, hanya ingin tanya saja. Hehehe..." Hyukjae terkekeh lebar menghilangkan keanehannya yang semakin terlihat aneh.

'Sepertinya Junsu tak tahu, Lagi pula Junsu kan tidak dekat dengan Donghae. Ahh...sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak berteman pada semua penghuni kelas ini! ugh.'

Disaat Hyukjae sibuk membatin, ia tidak sadar jika kelas telah ramai dengan berdatangannya para murid. Dan yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu adalah orang itu, orang yang baru saja membuat pikiran Hyukjae sedikit ruet. 'Aku tidak belajar dengannya pun juga bisa meraih nilai tinggi, tsk.' Batinnya sombong.

"Wuaaahhh...Donghae sudah datang yaa..."

Beberapa namja cantik dan yeoja centil dalam berkerumun didepan bangku Donghae. Mereka sangat antusias dengan kedatangan Donghae bak artis terkenal.

"Donghae, semakin hari kau semakin tampan...!"

"Donghae sangat kereen! Kau lebih tampan dari visual boyband Super Junior!"

"Donghae.. Apa kau sudah sarapan? Kubuatkan sandwich untukmu."

"Donghae ini adalah cairan gingseng. Sangat cocok untuk diminum dicuaca yang dingin begini. Mohon terimalah..."

Hyukjae menganga melihat beberapa tingkah berlebihan dan konyol menurutnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka, sekolah macam apa ini? "Itu sudah biasa, jangan kaget." Cibir Junsu menyadarkan Hyukjae.

"Benarkah? iuuhh ~ Sangat menggelikan!" Bisiknya pelan. Tak lagi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

***

TEEET

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dalam hitungan detik semua siswa ber hamburan keluar. Mereka berbondong-bondong meninggalkan sekolah, entah langsung pulang kerumah atau justru pergi kemall, warnet, atau bahkan cafe nongkrong.

Tak terkecuali Lee Hyukjae. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe anak yang menghabiskan waktu bermain setelah pulang sekolah. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, ia harus melakukan mengintaian demi mensukseskan misinya. Misi apa itu? Tentu saja misi untuk mengetahui alamat rumah Donghae.

Benar saja, ia tengah menuntun sepeda ongkelnya dengan langkah pelan dan mengendap-endap. Ia berjalan lumayan jauh dibelakang Donghae. Tidak ada cara lain yang terlintas diotaknya selain membuntuti Donghae.

"Apa masih jauh? Sudah dua puluh menit dia berjalan, tidakkah lelah? Ugh.. kalau rumahnya jauh kenapa tidak naik sesuatu saja?!" Hyukjae menyeka keringat yang menetes keluar dari keningnya. Ia tampak kelelahan.

Ini siang hari, meski udara dingin namun matahari tetap bersinar terang. Tentu saja ini melelahkan, apalagi Hyukjae terbiasa mengendarai sepedanya.

"Eo-Eoh? Kenapa kesini?" Panik Hyukjae.

Didepannya, Donghae tengah memasukki sebuah kedai ice cream. 'Apa dia lelah jadi membeli es dulu? huft.. Aku juga lelah.'

Hyukjae memarkirkan sepedanya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati kedai, ia tidak mampu melihat apa yang ada didalam kedai, karna kacanya gelap. Tidak sadarkah Hyukjae bahwa seseorang memperhatikannya dari dalam?

"Aduuhh...aku tidak bisa lihat apapun, apa aku masuk saja? Ah, tidak! tidak! Sebaiknya tunggu diluar saja." Hyukjae mendesah kecewa dan berjalan lesu.

Ia dapat melihat gambar-gambar ice cream yang tertempel didepan kedai. Berbagai farian rasa dan tampilan yang menggiurkan.

Glek

Hyukjae menelan sendiri ludahnya. Ia termenung lama, duduk disebelah sepedanya. Tentu tidak begitu dekat dengan kedai. Ia sudah mengatur posisinya yang aman.

"Ini."

"Tidak terimakasih." Hyukjae berucap sopan pada siapapun yang menyodorkan ice cream vanila didepannya. Apa ia tampak menyedihkan?

"Ini cepat! Ini akan meleleh!"

'Eoh? Suara ini? Tidak mungkin ini adalah..Tidak!'

Cukup lama Hyukjae bergelut dengan pikirannya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia mendongak keatas, mencari tahu kebenaran siapa yang menyodorkan ice cream tersebut.

Matanya membulat seketika. "K-Kau, Bagaimana..." Ujar Hyukjae tergagap. Ia berdiri perlahan menatap lebih jelas sosok didepannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh." Sahut Donghae remeh. Ia masih menyodorkan satu ice cream didepan Hyukjae. "Jadi kau tahu?" Suara Hyukjae lemas tak percaya. 'Mau taruh dimana muka ini?'

"Hmm."

"Jadi aku ketahuan ya...hehehe.." Hyukjae terkekeh konyol, dengan kasar ia meraih ice cream yang menganggur didepannya. Donghae menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku kira kau benar-benar tak mau ice cream. ck"

"Ini sangat enak, aku tak punya alasan untuk tak menyukainya. Ehehe..." Satu kali lahap, mulut Hyukjae penuh dengan ice cream. Ia sedikit gemas dan mati gaya sebenarnya, karna itu tingkahnya terlihat semakin menggelikan.

"Hey kau mau kemana?!"

Hyukjae sedikit panik saat Donghae berjalan kembali kearah yang tadi. "Pulang, tentu saja." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Tapi...Jadi rumahmu sudah terlewati tadi? Benarkah? Kenapa kau-"

"Jangan bersuara! Kau sangat berisik!"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya seketika. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa ada orang yang seperti Donghae. Sangat tidak berperasaan. 'Aku tersingung, apa aku berisik? Aku kan hanya protes sedikit..'

Mereka berjalan dengan langkah santai. Hyukjae berada dibelakang Donghae dengan masih menuntun sepedanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengucapkan apapun. Diam seribu bahasa bukanlah gayanya.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Hanya alas sepatu yang bersenandung penuh irama saat bergesekan dengan aspal.

Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kemudian berbalik.  
"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae yang awalnya berjalan menunduk pun harus merem tiba-tiba pula langkahnya agar tak menabrak tubuh Donghae. "Sampai aku tahu rumahmu." Ujar Hyukjae malas. Ia lelah terus berjalan.

"Tapi kita sudah sampai." Jelas Donghae.

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae menatap sekeliling. Dan benar saja, ia sudah berdiri didepan rumah megah bercat putih, dengan pagar besi hitam didepannya. Otomatis Hyukjae membuka lebar mulutnya, kebiasaannya saat ia terkejut.

"Rumahmu sangat be-"

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Belum selesai Hyukjae melontarkan pujiannya, namun Donghae sudah memotongnya dengan dingin.

Sebenarnya janji mereka untuk belajar adalah sore nanti, tapi Hyukjae begitu antusias ingin mengetahui seperti apa isi rumah yang ada dihadapannya kini. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Donghae untuk masuk.

Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah, Hyukjae sangat berlebihan menurutnya. Namja imut itu tak berhenti menganga dengan mata berbinar, Donghae tidak bisa berbohong jika tingkah Hyukjae yang berlari kecil dihadapannya kini sangatlah manis.

'Setiap perkataannya, Aku tak sanggup mengabaikan. Setiap senyuman yang ia tunjukkan, Aku juga tak sanggup menghiraukan.'

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya. Hyukjae disampingnya tampak gugup. "Apa ada banyak orang dirumahmu?" Hyukjae berbisik kecil.

"Kau lihat saja." Ucapan Donghae sangat acuh, Hyukjae menghela nafasnya.

"Donghae kau sudah pul- Siapa dia?Kita kedatangan ta-"

"Dia temanku, kami hanya akan belajar bersama." Donghae memotong cepat ucapan sang Ibu yang tampak terkejut.

Ini pertama kalinya Donghae membawa temannya kerumah, ini juga pertama kalinya Donghae berkata 'belajar bersama'. Setahu ibunya Donghae bukanlah anak yang bisa berbagi pelajaran. Donghae suka memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Annyeonghasseo." Hyukjae membungkuk sopan, Ibu Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkat kesopanan teman Donghae jauh dari anaknya. " perlu sungkan."

"Kami hanya belajar, kami akan dikamarku saja." Donghae lagi-lagi memotong ucapan ibunya. Hyukjae sedikit paham sikap Donghae sangatlah tidak sopan.

Dengan tersenyum hangat Hyukjae membungkuk dan mengikuti langkah Donghae. Namun ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal,

"Eoh? Uisa-nim?" Dengan spontan Hyukjae mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

Pria setengah bayah yang sedang duduk diruang tengah dengan koran ditangannya itu pun menoleh. Benar saja, Hyukjae tak mungkin salah mengenali seseorang

"Uisa-nim, apa anda mengingat saya?" Ia berujar semangat menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" Sahut Donghae merasa aneh. Tidak mengerti mengapa Hyukjae mengenal Appa tirinya itu. "Yeobo...dia teman Donghae, apa kalian saling kenal sebelumnya?" Kini ibu Donghae yang ganti bertanya.

"Choco?" Tebak Appa Donghae mencoba mengingat.

"Ne..Benar! Anda adalah dokter yang menyelamatkan Choco kemarin, Tapi anda ada disini..Apa itu artinya..?"

Takdir atau hanya kebetulan?

Entahlah,

TBC


End file.
